SladeX
by Bloody-Destination
Summary: Two Super villains, Slade and Red X are fighting over Robin. Slade just so happens to take both, litteraly. This is slash and dub-con. Please read cause it's awesome. one-shot


**Slade X**

There were a lot of things said about the thief known as Red X. On some nights, he was smooth, subtle, charming, and mysterious. On others, he was aggressive, persistent, and very forward. Today just so happened to be the latter.

"Can you please just stop running? I need talk to you." The masked thief yelled after his bright colored vigilanty. For the last ten minutes he had been chasing after Robin they had been jumping from building to building.

Said hero just scoffed and said, "You mean fuck me. I am not going to fall for that 'I just want to talk' line. Don't even try it Red." As he jumped over the next building he turned his head slightly to the side to see how far ahead he was from his ever persistence stalker.

For the past month Red X had made it clear he planned on taking Robins virginity and that was not sitting well with Robin. So with a decision that he and the titans came up with, every time he caught glimpse of the thief he would run like hell. There was no way he would lose his virginity to someone like Red X. No freaking way.

Red X noticed that small moment of distraction at Robin's lack of attention and right when Robin was in the air he through an exploding x and the exact spot he would land. In order to not fall of the roof he flipped forward and landed on his back letting out an 'oof'. Just as he was about to get up and run again Red X had positioned himself directly above Robin and directly holding both of Robins hands out beside his head with his own and cradled Robins waste.

"You really know how to run, don't you. Well no more running now, is there." Red X said smugly, finally catching his prize. "Now, we are going to discuss the terms of our arrangement."

Robin looked up at Red X, "There is no arrangement, and there are no terms. I am _not_ having sex with you."

X only laughed and shook his head back and forth. "If I don't do it then some other villain will have claim you virginity do you really want to do it with one of them. Face it kid you're hot stuff, and what I heard is that Slade is also after your ass and besides I am closest in age to you." In fact they were almost the same exact age. He was pretty sure that Robin was 16 so was he and would be turning 17 in three months. But he would never tell Robin that he was almost the exact same age.

He was going to have Robin and if the stories he heard were true than Slade really wanted to get into Robins pants. It didn't help that he was also a virgin, something that Red X would not admit to but never the less he was going to have him. But he also didn't want to rape Robin either. Somehow he had to convince the kid to let him have his way. He had feelings for Robin he would never admit. Wow, Red X has a lot of things he rather not admit to Robin. He kept a list at his home to make sure he never forgot anything or let anything slip.

"Actually, Slade already told me and said he was going to wait and pick off the competition." At that Robin smirked, "better be careful you don't get caught on top of me." Even though it was bad for him it was also bad for Red X, and that made it good. But once Slade was finished with the competition he would be after him in no time and doubted he would have the same luck with escaping Slade as he did Red X.

"Yeah, I heard the same thing that is why I have to do it fast." He paused for a moment, "Wait that didn't come out right I meant I have to get you in bed fast. Once in bed I will take my time." He sighed and finished happily. "There that was better."

Robin had, at that point renewed his struggling. With Red X straddling his waste it made it impossible to kick his assailant off. "Damn it X get off of me. I am not going to have sex with you and that is final. And I am not going to have sex with anyone else. Right now you are the least of my problems. Do you know how many people, no scratch that, how many criminals have said they wanted to do me."

Red X could just tell how annoyed Robin was but he was not going to give up now. He was going to have Robin. He had done so much research on sex and different positions and he really didn't want to have that go to waste. He bought videos, read books, and now he was actually going to do it.

"Oh come on, I promise I will make you feel really good. I've done research, so I know what would be fun. And I have all these toys that I just can't wait to try out." Red was practically jumping by the time he finished and was not too comfortable for the hero bellow him.

"Can you get off of me? My arms are getting sore." Robin said.

"Only if you agree to my demands." Red X looked down defiantly at the smaller male below him, but was unseen by the mask he wore.

"I am not that eager to get up." Robin glared up.

Red X let out a sigh then sat down on Robin's stomach. He pulled both of Robins wrists into one hand then went into his belt and pulled out a rope. "Then I will just tie you up and bring you back to my place till you agree to my reasonable request. It is a reasonable request, you know that right Robin."

Red X could tell that Robin was surprised by the way the lenses of his mask widened, but then started struggling again. "You are not tying me up, I am not going back to your place, and I am definitely not having sex with you."

Red X just ignored Robin's words but just as he was raising the rope, a gun shot sounded to the right of him and the roped went flying from his hands completely ruined. Red x looked to the rope then to the place the gun was heard. What he saw made him gut turn.

"Sla-Slade, what a coincident to see you here." Red X said nervously and swallowed hard.

Slade's one eye narrowed. "I was in the neighborhood. I thought I made it clear to everyone, including you, that if anyone were to touch my little bird then I would make sure they would never dream of doing it again. He belongs to me."

Once Red X heard that he quickly got up and looked back at Slade. "Well maybe I want him too. I don't think he even belongs to anyone."

Robin looked between the two and got up. "Let me make it perfectly clear to both of you. I am not doing anyone including the both of you."

Slade looked at Robin and said, "For now this has nothing to do with you Robin. This is between me and him. So you may leave, but I promise to come back once I finish with my business."

"Damn it and I just caught him too. Fine but once you're out of the way; I am not going to relent till I have him." Red X said.

Robin decided that he would rather not see the end of the fight since the end would entitle the winner to the _'prize' _and he rather not see that. So he left.

"Are you sure you would even be right for him, I mean he practically hates you." Red X said, taking an explosive X out of his belt.

Slade had his gun lowered at his side, and X was sure he would be able to dodge if a bullet was fired. "That doesn't mean I still can't do him, and your one to talk. If I am correct than you are not even experienced."

X was taken back at that statement. How did Slade know he was a virgin? There was no possible way that Slade could know that.

"What-what are you talking about." X stammered.

The older criminal chuckled, "I believe you know exactly what I am talking about. Are you hoping that Robin will also be your first, how cute."

"Well I am sorry I don't whore around for every slut in the city like _some _people. I rather have my love intimate. Once I beat you I won't have any competition." Red X said back.

Slade looked at Red X as he through the X, at that moment Slade ran forward, aiming a punch at the young thief. Red X jumped back into the air, but just as he landed the X exploded and knocked him off balance. That gave Slade enough time to move forward and catch Red X around the neck.

"Damn-Damn it." Red X chocked out clutching at the hand that held his neck tight but not enough to completely cut off his air way.

The chuckle that came from the man irritated Red to no end. Can't he ever just kill someone and get it over with and not gloat or do those terribly long monologues.

"It's funny how easily I caught you. What did you say _'Once I beat you'_ tell me, have you beaten me yet. In fact quit the opposite." Slade said, and Red could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

"So you know who I am good for you but can we just go straight to killing me, I really don't want to hear it, kay thanks." Why do villains always have to be monologue? And again he laughs, stinking bastard.

"Now, now Mathew who said I was going to kill you."

"But you said-," Red was cut off when Slade tightened his grip around Red's neck.

"What I said is that I would make sure you would never dream of it again, but seeing as you are still

There were a lot of things said about the thief known as Red X. On some nights, he was smooth, subtle, charming, and mysterious. On others, he was aggressive, persistent, and very forward. Today just so happened to be the latter.

"Can you please just stop running? I need talk to yah." The masked thief yelled after his bright colored vigilanty. For the last ten minutes he had been chasing after Robin they had been jumping from building to building.

Said hero just scoffed and said, "You mean fuck me. I am not going to fall for that 'I just want to talk' line. Don't even try it Red." As he jumped over the next building he turned his head slightly to the side to see how far ahead he was from his ever persistence stalker.

For the past month Red X had made it clear he planned on taking Robins virginity and that was not sitting well with Robin. So with a decision that he and the titans came up with, every time he caught glimpse of the thief he would run like hell. There was no way he would loose his virginity to someone like Red X. No freaking way.

Red X noticed that small moment of distraction at Robin's lack of attention and right when Robin was in the air he through an exploding x and the exact spot he would land. In order to not fall of the roof he flipped forward and landed on his back letting out an 'oof'. Just as he was about to get up and run again Red X had positioned himself directly above Robin and directly holding both of Robins hands out beside his head with his own and cradled Robins waste.

"You really know how to run, don't you. Well no more running now, is there." Red X said smugly, finally catching his prize. "Now, we are going to discus the terms of our arrangement."

Robin looked up at Red X, "There is no arrangement, and there are no terms. I am _not_ having sex with you."

X only laughed and shook his head back and forth. "If I don't do it then some other villain will have claim you virginity do you really want to do it with on of them. Face it kid you're hot stuff, and what I heard is that Slade is also after your ass and besides I am closest in age to you." In fact hey were almost the same exact age. He was pretty sure that Robin was 15 so was he and would be turning 16 in a month. But he would never tell Robin that he was the same age.

He was going to have Robin and if the stories he heard was true than Slade really wanted to get into Robins pants. It didn't help that he was also a virgin, something that Red X would not admit to but never the less he was going to have him. But he also didn't want to rape him either. Somehow he had to convince the kid to let him have his way. He had feelings for Robin he would never admit. Wow, Red X has a lot of things he rather not admit to Robin. He kept a list at his home to make sure he never forgot anything or let anything slip.

"Actually, Slade already told me and said he was going to wait and pick off the competition." At that Robin smirked, "better be careful you don't get caught on top of me." Even though it was bad for him it was also bad for Red X, and that made it good. But once Slade was finished with the competition he would be after him in no time and doubted he would have the same luck with escaping Slade as he did Red X.

"Yeah, I heard the same thing that is why I have to do it fast." He paused for a moment, "Wait that didn't come out right I meant I have to get you in bed fast. Once in bed I will take my time." He sighed and finished happily. "There that was better."

Robin had, at that point renewed his struggling. With Red X straddling his waste it made it impossible to kick his assailant off. "Damn it X get off of me. I am not going to have sex with you and that is final. And I am not going to have sex with anyone else. Right now you are the least of my problems. Do you know how many people, no scratch that, how many criminals have said they wanted to do me."

Red X could just tell how annoyed Robin was but he was not going to give up now. He was going to have Robin. He had done so much research on sex and different positions and he really didn't want to have that go to waste. He bought videos, read books, and now he was actually going to do it.

"Oh come on, I promise I will make you feel really good. I've done research, so I know what would be fun. And I have all these toys that I just can't wait to try out." Red was practically jumping by the time he finished and was not too comfortable for the hero bellow him.

"Can you get off of me? My arms are getting sore." Robin said.

"Only if you agree to my demands." Red X looked down defiantly at the smaller male below him, but was unseen by the mask he wore.

"I am not that eager to get up." Robin glared up.

Red X let out a sigh then sat down on Robin's stomach. He pulled both of Robins wrists into one hand then went into his belt and pulled out a rope. "Then I will just tie you up and bring you back to my place till you agree to my reasonable request. It is a reasonable request, you know that right Robin."

Red X could tell that Robin was surprised by the way the lenses of his mask widened, but then started struggling again. "You are not tying me up, I am not going back to your place, and I am definitely not having sex with you."

Red X just ignored Robin's words but just as he was raising the rope, a gun shot sounded to the right of him and the roped went flying from his hands completely ruined. Red x looked to the rope then to the place the gun was heard. What he saw made him gut turn.

"Sla-Slade, what a coincident to see you here." Red X said nervously and swallowed hard.

Slade's one eye narrowed. "I was in the neighborhood. I thought I made it clear to everyone, including you, that if anyone were to touch my little bird then I would make sure they would never dream of doing it again. He belongs to me."

Once Red X heard that he quickly got up and looked back at Slade. "Well maybe I want him too. I don't think he even belongs to anyone."

Robin looked between the two and got up. "Let me make it perfectly clear to both of you. I am not doing anyone including the both of you."

Slade looked at Robin and said, "For now this has nothing to do with you Robin. This is between me and him. So you may leave, but I promise to come back once I finish with my business."

"Damn it and I just caught him too. Fine but once you're out of the way; I am not going to relent till I have him." Red X said.

Robin decided that he would rather not see the end of the fight since the end would entitle the winner to the _'prize' _and he rather not see that. So he left.

"Are you sure you would even be right for him, I mean he practically hates you." Red X said, taking an explosive X out of his belt.

Slade had his gun lowered at his side, and X was sure he would be able to dodge if a bullet was fired. "That doesn't mean I still can't do him, and your one to talk. If I am correct than you are not even experienced."

X was taken back at that statement. How did Slade know he was a virgin? There was no possible way that Slade could know that.

"What-what are you talking about." X stammered.

The older criminal chuckled, "I believe you know exactly what I am talking about. Are you hoping that Robin will also be your first, how cute."

"Well I am sorry I don't whore around for every slut in the city like _some _people. I rather have my love intimate. Once I beat you I won't have any competition." Red X said back.

Slade looked at Red X as he through the X, at that moment Slade ran forward, aiming a punch at the young thief. Red X jumped back into the air, but just as he landed the X exploded and knocked him off balance. That gave Slade enough time to move forward and catch Red X around the neck.

"Damn-Damn it." Red X chocked out clutching at the hand that held his neck tight but not enough to completely cut off his air way.

The chuckle that came from the man irritated Red to no end. Can't he ever just kill someone and get it over with and not gloat or do those terribly long monologues.

"It's funny how easily I caught you. Tell me Mathew, what did you say _'Once I beat you'_ tell me, have you beaten me yet. In fact quit the opposite." Slade said as he pulled off X's mask.

Red X's eyes widened. He could practically hear the smirk in his voice. "H-how did you know

"So what, you know who I am. Can we go straight to killing me then, I really don't want to hear it. Kay, thanks." Why do villains always have to be monologue? And again he laughs, stinking bastard.

"Now, now X who said I was going to kill you."

"But you said-," Red was cut off when Slade tightened his grip around Red's neck.

"What I said is that I would make sure you would never dream of it again, but I thought of something more fun." Slade took out a syringe and injected it into X's neck. Black spots began to fill Red X's vision as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Sss

Red X woke up in a dimly lit room. His head was aching and fuzzy along with his vision he noticed. As he tried to move his body he noticed that his hands were bond by some type of thick leather that he doubted he would be able to get out of. He then noticed that he had not cloths on and guessed that under the thin sheet that was on him he had not pants or even underwear on.

He then noticed he was on an extremely comfortable and extremely big bed that had to at least be 10 by 10. And damn was it soft. If it wasn't for the fact he didn't know where he was he would never want to get up. He looked around the room seeing as how small it was. He spotted the door the in the middle of the wall to the left of the bed. He wondered how the giant bed could have possibly fit through the door. That was all he saw, any other detail was unseen as the room was dark besides a candle that was on a desk next to the bed along with a bottle next to the candle.

"I see that you have finally woken up." Purred a voice from the shadows that made Red X jump. Red X could tell the voice belonged to Slade. Once he was close enough to see, X noticed that he was not wearing his mask or most of his cloths, he only had a pair of black boxers on. He had white hair and a muscular body that could put Superman to shame.

Red X could only stair wide eyed as Slade came closer. Slade stopped next to the bed and to Red X it became all too clear what Slade wanted to do. His escape was blocked on the right side of the bed since the bed was pushed up against a wall.

Deciding that he could most likely get past Slade since the bed was so long and make it to the door. He quickly rolled to the other end of the bed and jumped out running to the door. Red X grabbed on to the door with his bound hands, tried and failed to open the door, which was obviously locked. How could he be so stupid of course it would be locked.

Red X turned around, not expecting Slade to directly behind him, he involuntarily jumped back causing him to hit the back of his head into the door. He looked up to Slade who had to be at least six inches taller than Red X.

Slade looked down at Red X. He had an eye patch over one eye and his other eye was a stormy grey color. **(A/n I have no idea what color Slade's eye is.)**

Red X pushed his back against the door. Willing it to spontaneously open but to no avail. Slade placed his hand on the door next to X's head leaning in close.

"I just love the view from here." Slade chuckled and looked down. Red X followed his gaze realizing that he had forgotten that he was naked. He brought his hands down to cover him and felt his face heat up. Slade again looked to X's face. He turned his face away hoping the stares would stop but Slade grabbed his chin and turned his face up so that he was directly facing him.

Red closed his eyes tightly. Slade then lifted Red X up and threw him over his shoulder. X let out a yelp and opened his eyes.

"What the hell do you think you're doing. Let me go, you son of a-aaaaaaaaaaaahh." Red X was thrown off of Slade's shoulder and landed on the bed. He quickly crawled to the other side of the bed and sat, back against the wall.

"I believe you can figure out what I plan to do. Why should I waste a perfectly good virgin. Now come here, I really rather not go and get you." Slade then brought his hands to his underwear. Red X then saw the bulge. No doubt the man was hard. He pulled his underwear down and hell was he big. How was Slade suppose to fuck him with a giant cock like that. No doubt it would hurt.

"Like hell I'm going anywhere. I am just fine here." He was trying his best to hide any privet part that he could. Not wanting Slade to go any further. He really wished he had his clothes on. "Were the hell are my clothes Slade and please put yours back on. It would really be appreciated."

Slade knelt onto the bed and smirked, amused at the how nervous Red X seemed to be. "Tell me Mathew, are you nervous about you first time. Don't worry, I will be gentle with you as long as you behave. Now if you don't I may have to punish you. I will only say this one more time, come here."

Red X looked around trying to find any hope of getting out of this without getting fucked by a crazy mercenary. Unlike Slade who was getting annoyed at being disobeyed.

"Fine then, but you brought this upon yourself." Faster than Red X could see Slade moved to the side of the bed X was on and grabbed onto his bound wrist and pushed him onto his stomach. He pushed he X's legs apart and knelt in between them. His head was facing the left and noticed Slade reach over to the table next to the bed and grabbed the bottle. "Since it is your first time I felt it necessary to at least have some lube. Don't you think."

Red X heard a squirting noise he guessed to be the bottle of lube. "You might want to relax, if you don't this could hurt." Red X felt something outside his entrance and involuntarily clenched against the intruder. He knew that if he didn't relax it would hurt, badly but he was too freaked. Slade grabbed onto X's wrist and held them tightly above his head, making sure he couldn't move.

Without waiting for X could loosen up, two of Slade's fingers forced their way into the tight hole ripping a gasp from the struggling body him. He pulled his fingers out then pushed them back in hard.

"Sto-stop please. Hurts." Red X began to breath heavily. Each time Slade would move his fingers caused him to moan in pain.

"Relax." He urged the teen. Through the pain Red X forced himself to relax. "Good boy. Now I am going to add another finger try to stay calm." Red X took a deep breath as the third finger was pushed in. The fingers started to move faster.

The pain started to subside. Slade then brushed past a bundle of nerves that caused a loud moan from Red X. "That felt really good." He could feel himself growing hard just from the touch.

"Did you enjoy that X." Slade began to curl his fingers against X's prostate. Red X screamed into the mattress. He felt himself come on himself and the mattress. Slade pulled out his fingers with a noise of disappointment from Red X. "Don't worry, this will also feel good."

Slade lifted X's hips so that he was on his knees. He let go of his wrist and grabbed onto his waist. He lined up his cock and slowly slid in. He was so tight and warm and felt so good. He noticed X clawing at the sheets below him clearly in pain. Slade smirked down at the thief bellow him. "Listen up X I am going to have my way with you and you see there is nothing you can do about it. I am going to give you pleasure till you are too exhausted to even walk let alone get up. You are going to enjoy it." To prove his point he pulled out and then pushed back in brushing past his prostate, leaving Red X gasping in pleasure. "For someone as inexperienced as you, I suggest you don't try to struggle too much. After I am done with you my will have my way with my little bird."

"I could-I could care less about the ngh the pleasure you give me. I will not aah not give up my pursuit of Robin and like haah I said you can't own Robin." Red X said will Slade slowly pulled out. Slade laughed at the answer the thief gave him.

Contrary to what he had just said, Red X could help but want more of what Slade was doing to him. Every time he entered him he had to force himself not move into the thrust. He continued to claw at the sheets. He didn't want this to end, it felt so good. He used all of his will power just to not yell for the man to go harder. He was extremely mad that Robin wasn't his first.

Slade then reached around and began to pump his cock and fuck did that feel like heaven on fire. As Slade's thrusting got faster so did the stroking, god no wonder he was called Deathstroke.

Red X's let out a scream when his prostate was hit harder than the last time. After that Slade began to pound into the younger criminal hitting his prostate every time. Slade was enjoying the noises that came from the teen, making him want to fuck him harder. By the time Slade had come, Red X had come three times

Red X was breathing heavy as Slade pulled out and got off the bed. He put on his underwear and opened a drawer on the table and pulled out a black tee-shirt and jeans. Once he put on the clothes he noticed that Red X was watching him. He walked up to the bed, reaching into his jeans and bringing out a pocket knife. He saw Red X's eyes widen as he got closer and smiled to himself. Once he was next to the bed he grabbed onto the bound wrist and cut the leather of.

"Your suit is in the drawer. You must be exhausted so you may rest if you wish, but I must be off. I have something very important to do. You may leave whenever you like." Slade then walked to the door, took a key out of his pocket, unlocking the door and then left. Red X fell asleep after that welcoming sweet unconsciousness from the night he just had.

The next time Red X woke up he was sore all over. Knowing he had to get up he left the comfortable bed and opened the drawer and pulled out his Red X suit and slowly put it on not wanting to cause his body to be in any more pain than it already was. He went to the door revealing brightened ally way. He climbed up the fire escape of the building and onto the ruff so that no one would notice him walking on the street. He began to jump from building to building, making his way back to his apartment.

He had to stop and catch his breath several times on his way home. He was currently leaning against a wall on the roof of a building. "It's a surprise to see that you're alive. I would have surely thought that Slade was going to kill you. Oh well." Red X jumped. Damn, too many people kept sneaking up on him. He really needed to pay better attention to his surroundings. Robin was standing on the other side of the roof.

"Kid, I really don't think now is a good time." Red X paused taking a good look at Robin. In all honestly, the kid looked like crap. "Kid, what happened to you."

Robin let out a grunt and said, "What do you think happened. I am guessing you lost since you weren't the one who showed up on my patrol just over five hours ago. Frankly I thought you two had killed each other off since you had been gone for 2 days. Then out of the blue Slade shows up. Guess what he wanted...and took."

Red X froze up Slade had already done it. Well shit, and what two days. He had been gone two days?

"And don't talk to me about crap you sound tired as shit. What happened, Slade fuck you too." Robin asked jokingly. Red X turned away feeling a bit embarrassed about the whole thing. "Wait, did he fuck you? Well this is a bit ironic."

X let out a sigh, "Listen I am really exhausted and I am guessing you are too so how about we just call it a night so I can get back to my place and sleep it off. I am really sore."

"Fine, I was just on my way to the Tower. Uh guess I will be seeing you." Robin said awkwardly. After they departed Red X made his way to his apartment. Once there he took a shower till he got all of the sweat and cum off of him. He slipped on a pair of boxers and collapsed into his bed.

_Damn, _Red X thought, _despite everything that felt really good. Next time though, I am going to have Robin. Not anytime soon though, maybe in a week when my ass stops hurting. _Too exhausted to think anymore, Red X fell asleep.

* * *

**So here it is. Please tell me how you liked it. Read and Review and any flames will keep me warm in my sleep.**


End file.
